Abstref Grottoes
The Abstref Grottoes are a cave system located in the gigaspelos of Meplin, on Rozran. It is a wildlife reserve and one of the planet's most well-known tourist attractions. This international park is most renowned for the variety and abundance of crystals and gemstones that line the walls within. Description The cave system consists of nine distinct 'cave' sections, which are actually enormous geodes. The caverns are connected to one another via a series of passageways, the majority of which occurred naturally through seismic tremors and landslides. The most well-known trait of the grottoes is the vast amount of crystals and gemstones that cover the ground, walls, and ceilings of every cave. Some caverns only hold one type of crystal, while others are home to a vast variety. Certain animal species are endemic to the grottoes, such as the kalash and the traka, and cannot be found anywhere else on the planet. There are three entrances and exits to the grottoes; one connects the mining town Dehk with the eponymous cave, one is a secret passageway leading to Paolueo Monastery, and the last empties out into Thesgar Hollow. International park As with all other Rozranian international parks, the Abstref Grottoes are subject to the International Code of Landmark Regulation and Maintenance. It is punishable by law for anyone to be in possession of a native crystal while entering or exiting the caves without a license. Unauthorized entry into any of the caves is forbidden, with strict observation of prosecution, most likely due to the dangerous nature of unsupervised exploration. Only registered miners, armed forces, and registered tourist companies are granted access. Accidents, although infrequent, are notorious for their lethal nature; the crystals found inside the Grottoes are known to be both large and sharp, and as such, many expeditions in the pre-registered eras met sticky ends, often due to a simple misstep. Most of the grottoes within are protected by federal law from further excavation; no other routes than those already created are allowed to be dug. The reasons for this include preservation of the natural environment, as well as the potential risks involved in dealing with the often lethally sharp crystal formations. The animals found within, although not registered as being endangered species, are nevertheless limited in population and are thus protected from unauthorized interaction. Tourists are often convinced to obey this latter rule with the presentation of the fact that kakashes, in particular, are protective of their habitats and are known to exhibit violent behavior towards perceived aggressors. Caves 'Abstref Cave' The biggest cavern by far (and after which the system is named), Abstref Cave reaches up to 240 metres in places, with an average diameter of 600 metres, and acts as a sort of central hub for the cave system, connecting the Brishek, Dehk, Kakashyor, Pachest, and Sheklip caves. The main crystals found in Abstref are celestite, calcite, and raighan, which contribute to the cave's most stunning aspect: although no light enters the cave from the exterior, the crystals cause light to be refracted through one another and shine brilliantly when a light source is brought close. 'Brishek Cave' Brishek Cave is the second largest unit in the Abstref Grottoes cave system, and is connected to the Abstref, Sheklip, Tatet, and Peparti caves. It is named after the famed explorer, Shek Monrul, and literally means "For Shek". The cave is notoriously deep; most entrances to the cave slope downwards at a harsh angle before levelling to some sort of floor. Both celestite and raighan are abundant in this cave, but not so much as in Abstref; thus, the cavern exhibits a similar 'shining' effect to a lesser degree. Entry into Brishek is especially enforced due to its dangerous nature, and only the most skilled spelunkers and guides are able to make safe passage through it. Like Kakashyor Cave, Brishek has an irregular shape, but unlike the other, it is speculated to be mostly the result of external seismic activity as opposed to the movement of a neighbor geode. 'Dehk Cave' Named for the mining town that first discovered it, Dehk Cave was first used as a quarry for the townspeople, who mined various crystals such as quartz and agate for tools and sustenance. With the onset of international (and subsequently interplanetary) union, the cave (and the cave system behind it) became an international park, where tours are frequently conducted by various commercial agencies. The cave is one of only two entrances to the Abstref Grottoes cave system; however, owing to the physical difficulty of entering or exiting the other, this cave is used far more frequently as the starting point for intrepid explorers. Dehk is connected only to Abstref Cave itself, and is the third smallest cavern of the system, with a maximum height of 46 metres and a diameter of 39. 'Kakashyor Cave' Named for its endemic species, the kakash, Kakashyor is a cavern also notable for its unusual shape, which is somewhat similar to a wishbone. It is one of the larger caves; although its height only extends up to 26 metres in the highest places, it is over seven hundred metres long from one end to the other. Near the middle of the cave is a smaller tunnel named Kakash's Passage, which is not considered part of the Abstref Grottoes proper. This passage empties out into Thesgar Hollow, and is the cause of the occasional wandering kakash sighting in the latter location. Kakashyor Cave encircles Pachest and is connected to Abstref and Sheklip at either end of the 'wishbone' shape, which is thought to be the result of Abstref Cave's expansion, thus pushing Pachest into its current position and forcing Kakashyor out of shape. Crystals inside are mostly jasper crystals, although patches of agate also appear infrequently in places. 'Pachest Cave' This cavern is connected only to Abstref Cave, and is partially surrounded (although not connected to) by Kakashyor Cave. Crystals inside Pachest include jasper, quartz, agate, dolomite, celestite, and salt, thus making it one of the caverns with a high diversity of minerals. The salt found within (forming most of the floor) is a highly prized commodity in Meplin, and is under strictly regulated retrieval conditions by the Dehk Mining Company. The cave has an average diameter of 300 metres, and an average height of 250. 'Peparti Cave' Peparti Cave connects the caves Brishek, Tatet, and Rienmiglh, and is the only source of entry for the latter. The cave is 'specialized' in holding only chalcedony crystals; however, salt can also be found littering the ground in small quantities. In contrast with Pachest Cave, visitors are free to retrieve as much salt as they like from the floor itself, either for use or simply as mementos. The cave is roughly 270 meters in diameter, and around 190 in height. On the 20th of Aliober, 2712, a small amount of quothes gas was artificially imported into the cavern, making it the only unit in the cave system with light that does not require mechanical sustenance. 'Rienmiglh Cave' The smallest cavern in the system, Rienmiglh Cave is arguably the most well-known section of the Abstref Grottoes for its rich deposit of amethysts. The gemstones occur in vast abundance, covering the entirety of the cavern's interior surface, and are under federal protection. The cavern is of a roughly cylindrical shape, and is remarkably tall, measuring up to 45 metres vertically, but only around 22 metres in diameter. The cave is located the furthest from all openings to the system, and is connected only to Peparti Cave. 'Sheklip Cave' Often erroneously referred to as being named after the famed explorer (when in actuality it is named after his daughter), Sheklip is connected to the Abstref, Kakashyor, and Brishek caves, and is also occasionally referred to as the "Host's Cave". The cave 'specializes' in quartz crystals, and is of similar size to Peparti Cave, but otherwise has no other significant natural traits. A small military outpost is situated on one side of the cavern, while the other is a mini-village complete with a hotel, restaurants, and the headquarters of the Abstref Grotto Tour Company. 'Tatet Cave' Tatet Cave is also widely known as the "Tower Cave" for its unusual shape and characteristics. The cavern has a diameter of only 34 metres, the second smallest in the cave system, but has a vertical distance of over 100 metres. The dolomite and celestite formations on the walls are arranged in shelves, creating a natural 'winding staircase' upon which visitors can walk upon with considerable ease. The cave is connected to Brishek near the floor, and has an artificial passageway leading to Peparti around two-fifths of the way up. At the top is a small, nearly inaccessible tunnel that winds for several metres before ending in Paolueo Cave, and is kept a secret from visitors and non-officials. See also *List of Abstref Grottoes related accidents Category:Rozranian cave systems Category:Rozranian international parks Category:Rozranian landmarks Category:Rozranian tourist attractions